


when the sunlight paints in gold

by banelights



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banelights/pseuds/banelights
Summary: It's these early mornings where Magnus thinks of the rising sun, of serenades, lights and bright stuff and of a certain, soundly sleeping, golden boy.





	when the sunlight paints in gold

It was golden flowers and golden gardens. It was something that drenched the surrounding seas with gold, a rosy glow that suffused the sky and its clouds every dusk and dawn.

It felt like an invitation to the tickle feeling of the breeze. It felt like acceptance and reassurance of one’s own self, it felt like serenity and tranquility.

It was like there was a stillness to the shakiness. No loud thoughts, no messy minds.

There was a an order to the chaos of his mind.

Magnus didn’t care if the sun were to explode and perish. In fact, it held little to no meaning to him, if next day he were to wake up and find out there is no sun, no light, no heatiness to keep him warm any longer.

Magnus had no use of the physical laws and abilities of the sun, if he were to be honest. Cause _sun_ for him meant only one thing. “ _Sun_ ” was Alec. Warmth was Alec. Light was Alec.

It was only Alec.

Or maybe, it had always been.

Sometimes he thought if he had always been searching for him. If, through every person he had ever met, thinking ‘yes, they might be it’, maybe his soul was searching and maybe his soul could tell that they wasn’t “it”. Maybe he had always known, all the previous time, too.

And yet, here he was now. His body lying on the mattress, soft silk sheets covering his torso. He was sat, his back touching on the wooden base of the bed. His eyes lost -and yet focused-  on the golden lines creeping through the window, hitting on the face of his beloved Alexander.  

It was mornings like this, Magnus had awoken first, that he watched Alec and felt the rush of this feeling crushing into him. It was mornings like this, that he began to hum.

It was soft, timid and controlled. It was steady rhythm, flowing smoothly, words coming out slowly and whisperingly. It was a melody full of memories. Magnus didn’t know where he had first heard it, yet it flashed pictures of him and Alec -their first kiss, their first “i love you”, their days together, holding hands, small kisses, whispers, long nights.

The song was undoubtedly trying to stir a certain memory. Magnus found himself trying to pinpoint the time of him realising for the first time that yes, Alec was his light, his sun, his warmth. Amusingly, he couldn’t really detect it.

Once again, Magnus thought maybe he knew since forever. Maybe his soul was helplessly, trying to find him.

Magnus was certain.

Alec had always been forever.

Magnus sang from his soul tied to Alexander’s, thinking of all the times he had missed him, of all the times he had wished for him to be there, of all the times he felt something was wrong when he wasn’tt here, and of all the times he felt so absolutely certain that everything was just right, when he was.

Magnus didn’t really know why he was singing, but he kept going.

Alec was sleeping and Magnus was singing to him. A lullaby, a good morning, an ‘I love you’, a thank you.

The sun had not come out fully, yet the little sunshines creeping through the window were still there when Magnus was done singing, clunking around Alec, painting him glow as if he were the sun.

Magnus smiled softly, before curling down next to Alec and placing his head next to his, making their foreheads touch. He proceeded on placing a kiss on the top of Alec’s forehead, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

When he woke up some time later, his tired eyes could only see the brightness of the room, the blinding light of the sun.

Alec was smiling, his head thrown back, his arms stretched.

He was the center of the room, with golden lines dancing around him.


End file.
